Breath of Fire: Dragon Games
by crazy DOOM kitten
Summary: a Fusion fic with the Breath of Fire video game series. What happens to the Young prince of the Light Dragons, Yugi when he is sent to a peace meeting and falls for the one person he shoulden't? YY/Y M/M R/B S/J and more pending
1. Default Chapter

Breath of Fire: Dragon's Game Prologue  
  
Well her I am writing yet ANOTHER fic. * Le sigh* Oh well just to let you know this is a fusion fic of Yu-Gi-Oh and the video game series Breath to Fire ^_^ If you've played the games you'll understand some of what I'm talking about. If you haven't don't worry I explain it. You should play them anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Breath of Fire franchise so don't sue me!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Prince Yugi of the Light Dragon clan sighed. He and his advisor Solomon* had been sent by his father to attend the clan peace meeting.  
  
"Prince Yugi! Please maintain proper decorum we will be arriving at the meeting place in minutes!"  
  
Yugi looked at his advisor. Solomon was a graying man with the usual marks of his clan. Dark red horns starting behind the ear curving up and ending just above the brow blue green eyes and purple bat like wings protruding from his back.  
  
Yugi himself had a very odd coloring. His Horns and wings were a pearly white and eyes a deep purple. His hair was another oddity. While most of he clan had some shade of blue hair his was tri-colored blond black and red.  
  
"But Solomon why do I have to go to this meeting?"  
  
"Young prince, your father has many important matters to deal with."  
  
"And a meeting that could lead to peace between all the clans isn't? What's the real reason?"  
  
"Well the princess of the Wing clan Mai will be attending and he thought it best you meet."  
  
"WHAT?! He's trying to set me up again?!"  
  
Yugi once again sighed. The light Dragons and Wing clans had a long history of intermarriage between the royal families, which was actually what people attributed to his unique coloring to.  
  
Yugi was beginning to regret telling his father about his sexual preference. Ever since he told his old man he was gay he had proceeded to throw every single attractive female of rank at him. Apparently the old man thought that maybe a girl from a different clan would tickle his fancy. Not likely.  
  
Leaning into the cushion of his carriage seat and went over the clans that were sending their representatives today.  
  
There was Yugi of the Light Dragons of course, his kind had the ability to transform into different dragon forms and use white and holy magic. Those of the royal bloodline also had the ability to change into the Kaiser dragon form though only after they reached a certain age.  
  
Next was Jou of the Woran Clan. Nomadic worriers by nature this clan had been allies of the light dragon clan since as far back as anyone could remember. The Woran clan was definitely humanoid but had the fur, strips, tail, and ears of a tiger. The males usually looked more bestial but it was rumored the Jou had a mother from a different clan and was less animal like.  
  
Next was Seto of the Hunter clan. Hunters were also nomadic but preferred forests to plains. AS the Worans looked like Tiger Hunters resembled wolves. Cunning and fast they had been rather neutral when it came to conflicts but became dangrous when their forests were threatened.  
  
Then there was Mai of the wing clan. Called that because of their huge white-feathered wings and ability to change into giant birds. Like the light Dragon clan the Wings can use white magic but can also use wind elemental magic. They like the Worans were also allies of the Light Dragons and had been for just as long if not longer.  
  
Ryou was the representative of the Momo clan. This clan was a shy group with pink eyes pale skin and soft rabbit ears. They like the Hunters clan were neutral preferring to study their sciences. Not that anyone really complained mind you. The Momo clan was responsible for great advances in every scientific field from Weapons of mass destruction to agriculture.  
  
Yugi shuddered a little when he thought of the last of the clan representatives to arrive that day. Yami of the Dark Dragon clan. The Light and Dark dragons had once been one clan but due to conflicting ideals had split hundreds of thousands of years ago. What the conflict was about no one knows but the bad blood remains. The Dark Dragons were built very much the same way as the Light Dragons but their coloring was different, darker.  
  
"Young prince we've arrived."  
  
Yugi looked to the large building were the meetings would take place and took a deep breath. This was going to be the start of something huge, he could feel it.  
  
Well? You like? Hate? Wanna rip my throat with a spork? Tell me! REVIEW! ! ! ! V 


	2. Chapter I

Breath of Fire: Dragon's game Chapter I  
  
Hullo again! ^_^ Well I made a mistake on my previous chapter. You see Yugi's advisor Solomon is NOT his grandpa. I just thought the name fit. Don't worry Grandpa will be in later chapters. I other news I need a Beta reader who is Familiar with both BoF AND YGO. I do have a Beta reader for my Naruto fics but she doesn't know much about YGO or BoF. She is still awesome though!  
  
Ryu: Kitten does NOT own Breath of Fire OR Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue her okay?  
  
"Blah" = Talking  
  
'Blah '= Thinking  
  
More pending  
  
~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Prince of the Dark Dragon clan reclined on his chair and looked around the room he'd be staying in until the end of the meetings. Looking to his ceiling her frowned. His bat like black wings resting wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"I SO don't want to be here."  
  
He did not want to spend who knows how long putting up with some gray old aristocrats who squabble over the stupid littlest things. What he least looked forward to was deal with the Light Dragons. Rumor was the king had sent his son. Probably some spoiled arrogant brat without the common sense Landon* gave a rock. The Light Dragons were as far as he was concerned a bunch of arrogant self-righteous pricks. Their precious prince would be no different.  
  
Of course the trip wouldn't be a complete bust. Deis had sent Isis and her two brothers as her representatives of the Indago clan. Well actually Deis had sent Isis but Isis is the only one who can.not control Malik and Marik more like stop from going on a bloody rampage so they went along.  
  
The Indago clan itself was one of the few that were allied with the Dark Dragons. Their upper halves were human but the lower half was that of a snake. The species of snake was usually dependent of personality. Malik and Marik were king Cobras while Isis was a Black Adder Deis herself was a Tree snake. Physically most weren't very strong; exceptions being the constrictor types of course but they all had extremely powerful black magic. The clan's patron goddess was Myria**, goddess of motherhood and magic.  
  
Isis herself was the daughter of Deis and the elder of the three siblings. Malik and Marik were twins nearly identical and completely insane, some thing about their childhood. They also were two of Yami's closest friends. Life was never dull with those two around.  
  
About then he heard a noise out side his door. Exiting his room he found a young Wing clan maid picking up some fallen cosmetic items.  
  
"What's with the noise girl?"  
  
"Pardon me my lord! The Prince of the Light Dragon clan is about to arrive and I must prepare my lady!"  
  
Yami merely arched an eyebrow as the young maid gathered what she had dropped and ran off.  
  
'So the light prince is about to arrive eh? Might was well make an appearance.'  
  
~~~~~~~~ Change of POV ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai, princess of the Wing clan was less than pleased. Her parents had sent her to this damn meet so she could meet the young Light Dragon prince and hopefully court him. Her Father and his had apparently been talking and thought it was a good idea to set them up. At first she didn't mind, she had seen the pictures of the other Light Dragons to marry one of the Wing clan and all were quite handsome. Tall, green eyed and blue haired. This prince was most definitely not any of those.  
  
'Oh I am SO not going to marry this twerp.'  
  
Inwardly Mai cringed but didn't show that to the tiny prince.  
  
"Hello Light Dragon prince Yugi."  
  
She bowed and he did the same.  
  
" Hello Wing princess Mai."  
  
He smiled up at her then and said in a voice only she could hear.  
  
"Don't worry your not my type."  
  
And with that he straightened and went to greet the other present. And Mai wasn't sure if she should be insulted of relieved.  
  
~~~~ Change of POV ~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was awe struck. The Light Dragon prince was NOTHING like he had expected. He was small and bore a striking resemblance to himself except for is eyes. By Landon his eyes! They were the most beautiful shade of purple he had ever seen so soft and innocent like purple velvet. The color was quickly becoming his favorite. The little prince soon stood before him and bowed as he had with the Wing princess.  
  
"Hello Yami of the Dark Dragon clan."  
  
Yami smirked before he bowed the little light was nervous! Some how he found it adorable.  
  
"Hello Yugi of the Light Dragon clan."  
  
He could see the little dragon blush as he once again straighten up and faced him as he did the same. He looked around the main entrance of the castle looking for some one before facing Him again.  
  
"Are you and Mai the only one's to arrive today?"  
  
Yami felt jealously rise up in his mind and decided to find out whom it was this light was waiting so anxiously for and kill her. This small one was HIS. He only nodded to Yugi though watching for his reactions.  
  
"Seto of the Hunter clan and Jou of the Woran Have yet to arrive."  
  
Yugi nodded once more before his advisor took him by his arm and dragged him out of the main entrance towards their rooms more likely. Yami left soon after, as did the still confused Wing princess.  
  
~~~~~~ Change of POV ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was now sitting on one of the plush chairs in his room listening to his advisor rant. Well he was supposed to be listening but his mind kept wandering towards Yami.  
  
".Turning down the."  
  
Yami was amazing. His eyes were like red jewels shining with some unholy light. Yugi couldn't hell but blush when he thought of the rest of the Dark Dragon prince. The tight leather he had worn left little to the imagination and he couldn't POSSIBLY be wearing underwear with how tight his pants were.  
  
".-ing with a Dark Dragon."  
  
Blushing even deeper when he thought that Yugi was so absorbed with his thoughts of the handsome Dark Dragon he didn't notice when his advisor had stopped yelling at him.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
"Uh. What?"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Of course Solomon."  
  
"Good now here's what I want you to."  
  
Yugi sighed, he hoped Jou would get here soon or this was going to be a looooooooooong day.  
  
~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? You like? Tell me! I wanna know! And remember if you're familiar with BoF and YGO I need you!  
  
*- Landon in the Dragon god so of course dragons are going to say things like that.  
  
**- Myria was actually the end boss for BoF 3 but I liked her because she was like some sort of god powerful mom thus she is in this fic also she's Deis's big sister.  
  
RESPONSES!  
  
Kaira-Chan: No worries love you're forgiven! ^_^ I'm just glad you like it!  
  
Blood Aura: meep * cowers away from glare. * See update don't hurt me.  
  
XxNeko_YoukaixX: *does an energizer bunny impression * I keep going and going and going.  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Excellent MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * Sweat drop * Don't worry I'm gonna keep going  
  
Unica: Thank you! I have wanted to do this for a long time! I don't know why. *cries * No one loves me!  
  
Faia Ookami: Huzza! I can keep my throat! *does a happy dance * I'm glad you like my fic ^_^ It's mot fun to write! 


	3. Chapter III

Breath of Fire: Dragons Game chapter III

))))))))  
  
If you don't believe in dragons, It's curiously true. That the dragons you disparage Choose not to believe in you.  
  
Poem by Jack Prelutsky

Yugi of the light dragon clan had a big problem. Or rather he had two normal sized problems that became one big problem when they came together. Problem number one, he was hungry so he had decided to go to the kitchen to find food and hopefully his friend Jou. This of course led to the second problem. He had no idea were the kitchen was. It wasn't his fault the castle was huge. It was after all, designed to house the emissaries of 20 some different clans and their servants, retainers, advisors, family and Landon forbid, their pets shudder. And here in lies the big problem, Yugi is lost.  
  
"WHY DOES THIS LANDON DAMED CASTEL HAVE TO BE SO BIG?!"  
  
"I was wondering that myself."  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
Yugi Turned around to face a pair of Garnet eyes.  
  
"H- Hello Dark dragon prince Yami. umm... what are you doing here?"  
  
Yami chuckled then smiled at Yugi before answering.  
  
"Well first off please just call me Yami, and to your question you've walked past my door at least twenty times in the last ten minutes."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm a bit lost...."  
  
"I can tell. Mind if I ask what you're looking for."  
  
"The kitchen I'm-"  
  
GROWL  
  
"Hungry....."  
  
Yami had to hold back fits of laughter at the embarrassed face to the light dragon in front of him. Though he couldn't quite hold back the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Ah, I can see or rather I can hear that. Well I just so happen to know were the kitchen is and I myself am feeling a tad hungry. Shall we go together light Dragon prince?"  
  
"Please you don't mind me calling you by you're first name so you can call me by mine."  
  
"Very well Yugi."  
  
Yami watched Yugi as they walked towards the kitchen. The little dragon was truly amazing. Not only was he a beautiful on the surface but as a person he was breath taking. He didn't seem to hold any form of grudge against him for what he was. There had been a bit of nervousness initially but that was quickly dispelled with a friendly conversation. He also found out that he had two younger half siblings, Ryu and Yua. Apparently Yugi's birth mother had died giving birth to him. He was also the only grandchild of his clans Elder, Sugoruko. His Father it seemed blamed Yugi for his mother's death and allowed him very little freedom though the man had remarried to a woman named Sarah when he was about two years old. He got along wonderfully with his half siblings. Ryu, He bragged was a genius with the sword and was quickly mastering healing and support magic. They were close because Sarah had been pregnant with him when their parents had married and Yua, who was only ten was as far as her brothers were concerned, the Cutest thing ever. Unfortunately He didn't get along to well with their mother. She saw Yugi, the kings first born son as a symbol of his mother and that she was only a replacement.  
  
Yami also found himself opening up to Yugi a lot more than he ever intended. He had answered all of Yugi's questions without hesitation. He was almost disappointed when they arrived at the kitchen.  
  
Upon entering the huge kitchen Yami was startled when Yugi let out a squeal of delight.  
  
"Jou! You're here!"  
  
Yami frowned as Yugi launched himself into the arms of a much taller Woran boy, who Yami supposed was Jou.  
  
"Yugi! Hey long time no see!"  
  
Jou lifted up the small dragon and spun him around obviously thrilled to see his friend. Yami on the other hand was less than pleased. This 'Jou' was far to friendly with HIS Yugi.  
  
/Yugi's not YOURS yet ya know.../  
  
'A mere technicality.'  
  
/Right, right. Well you better not kill Jou you know, Hey! I made a rhyme! ahem just don't kill Jou the little light is quite (another one! I'm on a roll) fond of him it seems. /  
  
"So Yugi, What ya doin' down 'ere?"  
  
"Well I got hungry..."  
  
"Figures, Well there's a hole tone of ice cream down in the freezer."  
  
At those words Yugi's eyes lit up and he took of in the general direction of the freezer while Yami arched an eyebrow with interest. Jou just smiled and turn to face Yami.  
  
"So you're Yami o' the Dark Dragons eh?"  
  
"And you are Jounouchi of the Woran clans."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"If you hurt Yug' I'll kill ya."  
  
Yami eyes went wide then became slits as he glared at Jou.  
  
"What makes you think I wish him harm?"  
  
"C'mon I'm not THAT stupid I see the way you look at him. I'm just saying that as long as you make him happy I'm happy but hurt him an I'll tear you apart."  
  
"How very...noble of you."  
  
"Yeah well Yug's like my little brother an I don't wanna see him hurt okay."  
  
Yami was about to reply when Yugi returned carrying a large container of ice cream and three spoons.  
  
"Ta-da! And it's my favorite too! Chocolate mocha swirl!" Yami blinked.  
  
"Are you sure you should be having this much sugar before bed Yugi?"  
  
"It's okay! I don't get much of this stuff at home; dad says it stunts my growth. I have a huge sweet tooth."  
  
Yami lay in his four-poster bed. He was quickly formulating a way to win the little light over. He had already been given the 'go ahead' so to speak from Yugi's surrogate brother but the important part was the gifts.  
  
(IMPORTANT NOTE: Dragons court! How they court is by giving the one they wish to marry a series of succeeding intimate gifts. The last is gold. The reason? Dragons like gold not for it's monetary value; it's used as bedding. When a dragon sleep in their natural form there bodies produce extreme amounts of heat that would ignite a normal mattress. So gold being a very soft metal makes a very comfortable bed for a dragon. Added to the fact that a dragon can only conceive when they're in their natural form the gift of gold usually like saying 'I want to start a family with you.' Cute huh? Though if any of the gifts before the gold is acknowledged and turned down the one courting must either start over again or give up. Also an important thing to note that both genders can reproduce in their natural form. There I'm done! )  
  
'Well.' He thought to himself. 'I know he likes sweets and more of his friends should be arriving tomorrow and I shall find out what other gifts my little light will accept.'

And thus ends another chapter of this weird ass fic! On with Responses!  
  
KitsuneDewAddict: Not many people do know BoF but it's a kick ass series! And yeah I hope this chapters better it's un-beta'ed....  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: yeah there are like A LOT of clans . I might not be able to include all of them...Ah well hope you like the pairings so far.  
  
Faia Ookami:...months later Ta da! New chapter! Hope you like!  
  
GoldenEyesSilverWingDragon: Yay I have converted another to the ways of BoF! ...crickets chirp ummm... Ta-da update?  
  
Unica The Black: Huzza! I'm loved! And not to worry dear though it's taken me forever to update this fic isn't ending anytime soon.  
  
Kaira-Chan: Woot! Another BoF convert! And yes I need a beta desperately.... Well anyway hope you like this chapter too!  
  
FREAK014: gasp you missed SD gundam for me! I'm touched! huggels ...Sorry it took so long though.  
  
Deathwisher: awwwww you're so cute!  
  
Silverleaf:...tumbelweed um... yes.. soon... . right...  
  
Zypher dragon aka Diamond: well I updated and that's the important part right?  
  
Destiny: YAY cookie! Anyway yes the Momo's...lol I love that race and yes I know how you feel but really Mia's gonna be important later so maybe give her a chance?  
  
Jen: Yay I'm liked!   
  
Kitty Neko: about that "Soon" part....


End file.
